pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Strip Weathers
Strip "The King" Weathers is a character in Cars. He is a seven-time winner of the Piston Cup and a veteran racer. ''Cars'' ""The King," Strip Weathers, has seen it all. From his humble beginnings on the Piston Cup circuit, to the glitzy sponsorship and media attention he has today. This seven time Piston Cup Champion is the winningest racecar in all of Piston Cup history. He's loved every second of his racing career, but truth be told, The King is ready for a slower pace. He's looking forward to more time with his queen, Mrs. The King." "After a spectacular crash The King looked pretty beat up, but rest assured he was back on his tires in no time flat! When you've been racing and crashing as long as he has, you can handle a few scrapes and bruises.""Car Finder" (supplementary material on Blu-ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu-ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. He tied for first place with Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks in the Piston Cup final, so a tie-breaking race was scheduled in California. He races for the team "Dinoco". The King attempts to offer McQueen a dime's worth of free advice, saying it is the crew, not the racer, that wins races. But Lightning was too distracted daydreaming about becoming the poster car for Dinoco to pay attention. At the race in Los Angeles, The King led for most of the time until Lightning used a trick from Doc Hudson to get onto the track after Chick rammed him onto the infield during the final lap; when Lightning used the trick to get into the lead, The King smiles as though he realises that Lightning has become what he wanted him to be and wants him to win. Apparently content to come in second place, The King focused on keeping ahead of Chick Hicks. However, getting frustrated that he wasn't going to win, Chick vows that he is never coming in behind Weathers again and in a display of loathsome cheating and lack of sportsmanship, hits The King and sends him flying through the air above the infield, where he crashes and rolls several times before coming to a halt, battered and issuing steam as his wife and fans watch in horror. McQueen, with a moment of conscience and is fearful that Weathers will be doomed to the same fate as Doc, halts inches away from the finish line and instead nudges the injured Weathers over the line to allow him to retire with dignity, much to everyone's amazement. The King reminds McQueen that he just forfeited the Piston Cup, but the rookie says that "a grumpy old race car" once told him that it's just an empty cup. The King and Lynda later visit Radiator Springs and tour the museum. As Mater showed them the Doc Hudson wing, the King remarks that the Hudson Hornet was his inspiration. Personality The King is kind and caring about others, unlike Lightning McQueen was at the start of the film. He is a veteran of many races, but is also a devoted husband and enjoys the thought of retirement. He is also an honourable racer and would never resort to cheating. Trivia *Strip is based on a 1970 Plymouth Superbird with a 426 ci hemi (about seven liters) engine, the same model Richard Petty drove. The Superbird was a heavily modified version of the Plymouth Road Runner, specifically designed for stock car racing. Its radical design was later banned by NASCAR. The King features slightly bigger wheels and a shortened wheelbase - an edit only for the film to make the car more visually appealing. *The King's crash seems to be a re-creation of Petty's real-life Daytona 500 accident in 1988 with the exception that it was not caused by a collision with another driver as in the movie. The bit which McQueen assists him to the finish line seems to be based on the 1976 incident, albeit by the pit crew. *In the Danish version, The King is voiced by nine-time 24 Hours of Le Mans winner Tom Kristensen. *In the Finnish version, he is voiced by Finnish two-time Formula One World Champion Mika Häkkinen. *In the German version, he is voiced by Austrian three-time Formula One World Champion Niki Lauda. Quotes Gallery StripWeathersCars.jpg The King U.S.A.JPG TheKing1.jpg TheKing2.jpg Mac-iCar-racing.jpeg The king side view.jpg|The King passing Matthew Overtaker The-King-voiced-by-Richard-Petty-in-Buena-Vista-Pictures-Distributions-Cars-2006-32.jpg|The King on the MSS TheKing4.jpg|The King racing with Chick on his tail king_mcqueenx.jpg|The King talks to McQueen Bandicam_2014-05-01_16-36-40-042.jpg|The King before his wreck CFKING6.jpg|The King after his wreck kingcrash.jpg|The King in his crash on the LA Speedway LyndaWeathers.png KingCarsGame.jpg|The King in Cars: The Video Game RCAE78-161.png|The King on the character select screen in Cars: The Video Game Mator_wallpaper-1920x1080.jpg|A promotional image of The King racing with Lightning and Chick TheKing3.jpg|Promo tumblr_m2r4hr9BJK1ru1ulwo1_500.jpg|The King and Mrs. The King cars-disneyscreencaps.com-1252.jpg cars-disneyscreencaps.com-306 - Copy.jpg cars-disneyscreencaps.com-317 - Copy.jpg Die-casts Desert-king.jpg|The King's first die-cast. Woc-the-king-lane-mates.jpeg|World of Cars die-cast. Woc-king-pit-row-race-off.jpg|Pit Row Race Off die-cast. Ror-damaged-king.jpeg|Damaged King die-cast. Ror-king-piston-cup-chase.jpg|Die-cast with Piston Cup. Fl-chase-king-metallic-lenticular.jpg|Die-cast with lenticular eyes and metallic finish. King day 6.jpg|Rubber Tires die-cast. CarsMrsMrKing1.jpg|Supercharged Movie Moments with Lynda Weathers brama2pk_10.jpg|Race-O-Rama Movie Moments with Lightning McQueen 61qKBYF98NL. SY300 .jpg|2013 die-cast package $_35.JPG|2014 die-cast References Category:Cars Characters